


heaven sake

by doctorbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff and Angst, Luhan is a wandering soul, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbaek/pseuds/doctorbaek
Summary: Luhan thinks he is an angel. Sehun begs to differ.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	heaven sake

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags. this fic contains major character death.  
> this will be my first ever fic posted on ao3, and i did not re-read my work. please bear with typo and such. i usually can't write long oneshots (yes this is considered long to me i just can't write cries) so i hope it's not too rushed  
> luhan, sehun, and all characters belong to themselves. 
> 
> this story might be a little questionable and sometimes doesn't really make sense but i hope you enjoy it. i just missed hunhan so much and i have to write it.

_Somewhere in Bucheon, 1994_

The clock strikes at twelve and the sun above is especially hot today. Sehun has a pair of his earphones plugged, listening to 20 years old jazz playlist on his gray Sony Discman that looks like it had survived war. Sehun doesn’t care much, he really likes the gift his uncle brought him from Japan when he was only 10, and Sehun has been using it for the past 6 years. It is perfect for one of summer days like this. He personally thinks the slow music is able to keep the heat bearable for him to stand, but today is extremely hot. He is already wearing no shirt but sweats keep dipping off his skinny body. His rested body finally shifts after 45 minutes of nap, eyes fluttering open to slowly gain his vision. He rises from the bed, stretching his thin arms and back, eyes still droopy as ever. Sehun wants to sleep more but he knows he is only going to end up bathing in sweats. He turns off his Discman, the blinking red light indicating that the battery is in low level and probably going to die soon. He puts the device on his nightstand and leaves his messy bed to take a shower, only to stop at the middle of his track. He almost let his high-pitched scream slip off his mouth when he notices another presence in his room.

_What the fuck?!_

Sehun thinks it is either because of the headache he got from the very short nap or he is in fact still dreaming. He tries hitting his head, though no avail that the presence of a male is still there. Sehun examines the other, he looks young, but probably still a bit older than Sehun. His brown locks look soft, and Sehun think he is a beautiful one. But it shouldn’t matter to Sehun right now. He should be questioning the guy, why he is crying and how he got inside his room. The guy’s face looks up, Sehun can see the snot running down his chin. _Disgusting_.

“Stay where you are, or I’ll call the police,” Sehun says in a wary tone, his hand already carrying his baseball bat for protection. The pretty boy doesn’t move as instructed, only wiping his nose with his palms. Sehun scoots closer, trying to recall his memories. The other one seems familiar, Sehun thinks he has seen him a few times, but it is not very recent event. He stares at the boy for a good whole minute until something clicks. Sehun gasps when realization hits him. He has finally recognized the other male.

“Y-You are Luhan, right?”

Luhan, his neighbor who used to live 12 houses away from his. They didn’t get the chance to speak a lot, Luhan being about 4 years older than him made them feel awkward around each other whenever their moms called them to join a few exchanges of gossip. But Sehun has never seen Luhan anymore ever since 3 years ago when the Chinese family decided to move to another district of the town. His mother said that they are having difficulties with money and Sehun was not interested enough to push further the topic. Now that his memories are regaining back, and with Luhan’s nod confirming Sehun’s question, he squats down in front of him who keeps hugging his knees since the first time Sehun noticed him.

“Care to explain why you are here?” Sehun does his best not to scare the older with his always unamused voice, a little concerned now with Luhan looking like a crying mess.

Luhan bites his bottom lips before he stutters to answer, “I-I don’t know. I… I think I’m a ghost, Sehun.”

Sehun doesn’t get what the older mean. He raises his left brow, frown forming on his forehead out of confusion and a little disbelief. Sehun has no time for Luhan to fool around. He is trespassing his property and Sehun just wants to know the reason.

“Come on, Luhan. It’s not the time to pull on some prank. How could you be a ghost? I don’t see ghosts!”

Luhan almost whines at Sehun’s reply, and he looks really desperate for the younger to buy his excuse. “Exactly! I don’t know how you could see me but, believe me… please? I.. have nowhere to go…”

Sehun pinch the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes for a moment to decide what he should do in this kind of situation. Sehun enjoy horror tales and scary movies but he has never believed there are such as ghosts. Sehun has never encountered once in his lifetime so believing in Luhan is a kind of hard task to do. He is about to respond to Luhan, but his door is suddenly knocked twice, his mom peeking from behind. “Sehun, you haven’t eaten since morning- and what are you doing there?”

How could his mom mind him squatting in front of Luhan and doesn’t seem to care their old neighbor who is sitting on Sehun’s bedroom floor in front of him?

“Are you filling ill?” his mom adds a another question.

“Mom, can’t you see Luhan over here?”

Now, it’s his mom’s turn who looks puzzled. “Luhan, who?”

“Our old neighbor. You and his mom used to talk a lot,” Sehun explains, even though he expects himself to believe Luhan’s words sooner.

“Ah! Is he coming back?” his mom looks excited but Sehun wishes she doesn’t. Sehun wishes his mom also notices that Luhan is currently in his room right now, curling up like a ball at the corner of his room. Sehun just shakes his head and says, “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Sehun is glad his mom doesn’t ask any more questions because he knows he isn’t able to answer her anyway. He turns to Luhan, giving him a gentle look, feeling a tad bit sympathetic towards his ex-neighbor. “So… let’s say I believe you. How… How did it happen?”

Luhan who seems he has calmed down from his sobbing only shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t even know. I don’t really remember… yet. It happens in a blur and suddenly I woke up in this neighborhood since yesterday.”

“Okay. Then why didn’t you go to your old house instead of mine?”

Luhan almost looks hurt upon hearing Sehun’s words and Sehun feels sort of bad for asking. He really does. The man just died probably yesterday and Sehun is not very accepting of him. He thinks of himself as an insensitive prick. But Luhan still manages to answer, “You know my old house has been occupied by another family. It feels so strange and it’s not the same anymore.”

“I-I’ll go in a bit. I’m sorry for intruding your home…”

Sehun can’t stand looking at Luhan’s teary doe eyes for so long. He just heaves a long sigh and shakes his head. “Look, I’m sorry… Y-You can stay here for awhile if you like…” Sehun sounds unsure himself but with the way Luhan’s eyes gleam, he knows he is not going to take his words back.

Or so he thought. It has been two weeks and Sehun has yet accustomed to _living_ with Luhan, in that tiny space of his bedroom. Sehun is not fond of spending time with other people, let alone having a _roommate_. He is a shy introvert, which means he only enjoys the company of his very close friends and not good in making new ones. But Luhan in the other hand is overly talkative and extra cheery to be considered as a ghost. Sehun doesn’t know whether to feel grateful that the Luhan doesn’t make it awkward between them or irked at the fact that he no longer has time for himself alone. Especially with Luhan who knows no personal space. One day Luhan’s face would suddenly come so close with his, the older seeming very eager to ask Sehun to press the next button to continue his favorite Korean drama. Sehun just came out of the shower, with only a white towel barely covering his lower body. Sehun knew his cheeks were getting warmer that day. Or it is just like when Sehun is just slouching on his chair in front of his computer, browsing the internet for any information he could get on Luhan’s death. He doesn’t know since when Luhan is standing behind him, the older’s chin almost as if resting on his shoulder. Sehun jolts away and grumbles about Luhan being way too close, but the other pays no mind.

“You haven’t found anything yet?” Luhan asks with a pair of discouraged eyes that Sehun hates the most. But of course, Sehun is not going to say anything about it. Sehun doesn’t want to be a jerk like the last time he did, so he just shakes his head as a respond.

“You know what? I was actually interested in these things, angels and fairies, myths and folklores. But now that I’ve gone through it… I think I will become some kind of angel after I remember the cause of my death and go back to heaven…”

Sehun snorts at Luhan’s gibberish talk and turns of his computer. “You’re just a wandering soul.” Although Sehun somewhat agrees Luhan does look a little like an angel. Just a little.

-

Weeks turn into months. It has marked 2 months by now since the day Luhan barged into his life. Summer break ended and Sehun’s last year in high school has begun. Luhan turns out to be not a very bad roommate after all. The pretty boy often throws lame jokes when Sehun feels bored or goes along with Sehun’s shitty choice of movies. Luhan was also there and tried his best to comfort Sehun when the younger had a fight with his father about his college choice. He also doesn’t complain when Sehun wants to put on his favorite jazz songs on his speakers, despite Luhan really liking heavy metal bands. Sometimes, Luhan will even ask him to dance along the beat although Sehun always refuses, telling him that he can’t dance and Luhan looks ridiculous with his body twirling around the room. But smile has always found its way on Sehun’s face whether he likes it or not.

Sehun wonders to himself, if he were to be in Luhan’s place, would he find the strength to stay jolly like how Luhan is. Sehun knows he wouldn’t. Luhan is just simply amazing.

After another 2 months, Sehun is surprised by how much he has opened up to Luhan and Luhan does the same too. Luhan talks about how he wanted to be a singer but ended up majoring accounting instead. Sehun starts sharing about his days at school, about how he gets confessed to once every month, and how much he wants to go to Seoul to pursue his study and maybe become a successful lawyer one day. Luhan has to roll his eyes whenever Sehun’s smug face appears and asks, “Then why don’t you accept any of them? Are they not pretty enough for my handsome prince?” Sehun knows Luhan is just teasing, and the way he is taken aback tells him that Luhan doesn’t expect that coming either. Sehun’s cheeks once again redden, a phenomenon that never happened since ever. Oh Sehun doesn’t blush. He didn’t. But Sehun then replied with his trademark shrug, “I’m just not interested.” Somehow, Luhan is pleased with the answer.

Sehun begins to think there is something unsettling with him. The I-don’t-give-a-fuck-about-anyone Sehun often finds himself lost in the pair of dark brown eyes which belong to the older male. Luhan will always have an exciting story to tell, and Sehun will always be drowned in his gleaming orbs. Many times when he can’t help it, he is no longer listening.

“Hey! Get rid of that blank face of yours. Is my story that boring?”

_No. It’s just your eyes are more appealing._

“Sorry. So you chose the pink one, didn’t you?”

Luhan stares at him with a gaping mouth. “No! It’s the blue one! How could you—”

Sehun starts laughing a little bit too loudly and Luhan doesn’t find anything funny. But Luhan doesn’t bother to stop him. It’s not everyday you see Oh Sehun laugh. One of the things he’d miss without doubt, when he’s gone.

By the time Sehun is done with his midterm, Luhan asks Sehun to go outside with him. Sehun declines the request at first, saying it’ll be weird to take Luhan out since nobody can see the shorter male. Sehun doesn’t want to look like a fool talking by himself in a broad daylight. But Luhan has begged Sehun many times, giving him the best puppy eyes and lips pouting until his lips look like they are going to fall off. Who is Sehun to reject such adorable faces? Sehun finally agrees.

It is a fine chilly Saturday morning when Sehun decides to keep his promise. Fall is going to shift to winter anytime soon, so Sehun puts on his favorite black hoodie with his light wash blue denim jeans. He asks Luhan whether he is feeling any cold, but Luhan pouts and says, “I don’t feel anything.” Sehun wants to smack his head for the nth time for being insensitive.

Sehun says they are going to ride his old and rusty bike, but Sehun assures him it’s working perfectly well. And Luhan trusts him. Although Sehun wobbles a few times in the past minutes and almost making himself injured in the knee, Luhan doesn’t mind. He enjoys the ride to the heart of the city. Luhan frequently chirps about how he used to go the places they pass by, Sehun only listening to the happy Luhan.

“Hey, can we go to the Central Park?”

Without hesitation, Sehun drives away.

It is 5 in the afternoon when they reach the destination Luhan has asked for. After parking his bike, he follows Luhan who skips like a happy kid. Sehun’s chuckles receive a few questioning glances from the passer-by. But he doesn’t care much. He just keeps walking until Luhan finds a place to rest. The autumn leaves look lovely from the bench they are sitting.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

Sehun laughs quietly. He is thankful there are not many people in the area. “Yeah, you could have gone by yourself though.”

Luhan crosses his arm. “Hey, I don’t want to look miserable sitting here all alone.”

“You… are invisible to the naked eyes.”

“… still.”

Sehun’s laughter has gained in volume upon seeing Luhan’s adorable expression and he might have slipped, “You are so cute,” by accident which he instantly regrets. He cannot see any sign of blush on the older’s face, since Luhan’s whole body is transparent but he swears Luhan becomes shy. “I-I..”

Sehun doesn’t look less flabbergasted so he turns his face away, hiding it from Luhan. “Uh, let’s go somewhere else.”

Luhan nods out of eagerness. “Can we go to the market?”

Sehun raises his brow, “Why do you want to go there?”

“I just love it there. The neon signs and building always amaze me.”

Sehun sighs. “It’ll look weird if I go ‘alone’.”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

Luhan looks beyond delighted when they get there. Just as Luhan says, the illuminating signs almost blind his eyes, but Sehun solely think nothing can possibly brighter than Luhan’s smile. Sehun walks to Luhan’s left, his bike in the middle of them. Luhan occasionally stops by a few shops that catch his attention, and Sehun pretends to look around as well. Luhan’s eyes are settled in a pair of bangles, Sehun assuming they are couple items. Sehun knows, although Luhan wants to wear it so badly, he can’t.

“Are you looking one for your girlfriend?” the owner says out of the blue.

Sehun shakes his head and says,” Just looking.” Sehun then murmurs, “Let’s go.” Luhan who looks dejected only nods and tails behind him. Sehun is not the best person to cheer someone up. He notices how Luhan has his head hung low for a good five-minutes walk.

“Luhan.”

Luhan eventually looks up. “Yeah?”

“Wanna go for karaoke?”

Luhan grins at him.

Sehun is not very keen of karaoke. He doesn’t understand how he came up with the idea but Sehun knows for sure Luhan loves singing. Although he has never witnessed the other sings, but he knows Luhan is going to be great. So he is standing in front of the receptionist, asking to book a room. The female gives Sehun flirty gaze, and Luhan feels somehow annoyed. She is quite pretty, and doesn’t look much older than Sehun. But Sehun being Sehun, he doesn’t even spare her a glance. Luhan puts on a winning smirk that nobody sees.

“Small room of an hour. Call me if you need me,” the girls says and doesn’t forget to add a wink.

Luhan snorts. “Oh my gosh, really.” Sehun looks at him, confused, but he proceeds to the big TV, telling Luhan to choose the songs quickly to save the time.

“Can we sing a Chinese song?”

Sehun smirks playfully at him. “Who says I’m singing? You go ahead.”

Luhan groans at how Sehun is no fun but he takes no time to sit next to Sehun, telling him to grab the B4 sized track list. After scanning the whole Chinese section, the shorter then points at the song he wants to sing. Sehun recalls the code number and enters it. When the intro of a 1980s Chinese song starts playing on the speaker, Sehun immediately picks on the microphone, holding it up close to Luhan’s mouth.

Luhan parts his lips to voice the song he knows by heart, but as they should have expected, nothing really comes out. Luhan doesn’t retaliate, his volume escalates quickly to try make any sound come out, but his futile actions make him look even foolish in front of Sehun. The song has reached its first minute and Luhan stills in his seat. His lips tremble and his vision begins to cloud with tears, threatening to fall down. Luhan wants to hold back, gripping tightly on the black hoodie he has always worn since day one. He really does, but Sehun just has the nerve to bring the microphone to himself and starts singing to the song. Luhan looks up upon hearing the voice, unable to prevent them anymore. Luhan almost chokes on his sobs.

Sehun doesn’t give any thought before he puts the mic away after the song came to an end and wraps his arms around Luhan’s torso. Of course, he feels like he is hugging air. But it doesn’t matter when Luhan also sneaks his arms around him, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

It has been two weeks and the two never talk about that incident since then. They grow closer as ever, Sehun is getting way too comfortable, if he could say, and Luhan follows him everywhere except to school and to the shower. So that means, literally everywhere. Luhan will even tag along when Sehun goes to the Seven-Eleven nearby in the neighborhood to buy some soda and chips.

“You know you don’t have to, right?”

Luhan shakes his head. “Hey, I don’t even know if I have much time or not, I can disappear anytime, so don’t take it for granted!”

Sehun hates the idea of Luhan disappearing one day. He tries to shy the thought away before Luhan can see his face darken.

“I… I hope you at least say goodbye.”

Luhan’s smile reaches his eyes. “Of course. You’re gonna miss me so bad.”

-

“Sehun?” Luhan calls his name suddenly while he is too engrossed with his homework. Sehun puts the pen away for a minute and hums a short reply. “What?”

Luhan looks nervous for a little but then he continues, “Do you know why I moved to another district?”

“Financial trouble?”

Luhan smiles bitterly hearing Sehun’s answer. “I think that’d be much better… My dad cheated on my mom. He even dared to move out and married off his mistress. I feel so ashamed until this day…”

Sehun pushes his book away, now joining Luhan who is sitting on his bed, scooting closer to him. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me. It’s alright.”

“I want to,” Luhan’s dim smile sends a pang to Sehun’s heart. His glassy eyes tell Sehun how much he had been hurt in the past. “I want you to know things about me. I want you to… remember me.”

“I will remember you, Lu. I really don’t see ghosts that often,” Sehun tries to lighten the tension with a joke, and that results to Luhan’s giggle.

“I was on my way to see a doctor for my mom after my part time job. Her heart keeps failing ever since dad left, and his doctor was just around this area—” Luhan widens his eyes at the realization. “S-Sehun… I remember everything…”

Sehun suddenly perks up and sits straight. Luhan recalling his memories should be a good thing, but his uneasiness doesn’t go unnoticed as he only stares at Luhan without any response. Luhan, who doesn’t want to waste time and chance goes on describing the details he can remember.

“I worked the night shift in a convenience store. It’s only 5 blocks away from your house. As I said, the doctor is around the area… and I decided to visit before going to work. T-Then…”

Sehun rests his palm on top of Luhan’s to assure him it’s going to be okay. But they both know it is not. It had happened and Luhan is here now, as a wandering soul.

“Someone suddenly stabbed me from behind… I didn’t have the time to process what’s happening and I just- started spitting blood…”

Luhan is now a crying mess, even worse than the time they went to karaoke. The tears keep breaming on his soft and fair cheeks. Sehun makes his hands into a good use by cupping Luhan’s face, caressing the small chin of the other male. Once again, he brushes against nothing.

“Lu, I’m terribly sorry for what happened to you. I would do anything… anything to go back and beat the hell out of that piece of shit if I could.” He puts his thumb on Luhan’s eyelids as he promises, “but one thing I’m sure of, you deserve a place in heaven, because you are an angel Lu.”

Luhan manages to slip a muffled chuckle, his stare turning cheeky. “Oh? I thought somebody told me I’m just a ghost,” he teases the younger one and finds it cute how the other has his eyes rolled.

“You are… right now.”

Luhan’s smile falters as he fiddles with his fingers in a cold sweat. “C-Can we hug again…”

Sehun only eyes him upon his request, and Luhan wants to die twice if possible. “I- never mind what I said. P-Please just-“

Before Luhan can finish his sentence, Sehun gestures the older to come close to his body. Luhan waits no more and wraps his thin arms around Sehun’s growing trunk, eyes shuttering close comfortably. Luhan may not be able to tell, but he is sure Sehun smell like baby powder. Luhan stays for awhile and Sehun doesn’t object. He angles his head a bit to be met with Sehun’s jaw, daring himself to leave butterfly kiss on it. His eyes shoot wide when he realizes his impulsive behavior, jolting away from Sehun and turning his back to him to hide his embarrassed face.

“I-I’m sorry!” Luhan exclaims, grunting to himself in the inside.

When he hears no words from Sehun’s mouth, he thinks he has messed it up and Sehun will hate him now. _Luhan, you stupid fool_. He takes a nonexistent breath, one habit he used to have whenever he got all anxious. Luhan spins his body back to Sehun without opening his eyes and stammers, “I’m sorry Sehun I know I shouldn’t have-“

Sehun is always full of surprises. He never expects the young boy to throw his body into his own, pressing chapped lips against Luhan’s cold pair. Their lips dance a little out of sync, Sehun probably has never kissed anybody before. They couldn’t care less at the fact that they are barely touching anything.

-

“Sehun, you haven’t eaten yet…” Luhan murmurs as he sits on Sehun’s almost fully occupied desk, trying to get the now much taller man’s attention.

“Wait, I’m gonna finish this chapter first,” Sehun mumbles and bites his pen between his teeth to pick the neon yellow highlighter. He swipes to color on the important context of the passage and Luhan only pouts at him.

“Your mom has been calling for 5 times and it’s almost 9. If could bring that plate here, I would. You need to refill your energy first then you can go back to study.”

“Luhan, I need to ace this exam—”

“And you will. Now, go and eat first.”

Sehun sighs and in defeat. He pushes his chair away and gets up. “Fine, fine. Your nag comes close to my mother’s.”

Luhan crosses his arms in disbelief. “How could you.”

Sehun steals a peck on the older’s cheek before running off to the door. Luhan who is still not used to it, holds his cheek for the longest time.

-

“Lu… Lu!” Sehun exclaims quite loudly, the boy never seems this excited in his entire lifetime. Luhan quickly rushes to Sehun who just came back to the room to get the acceptance letter. The logo and the name is beautifully printed on the white enveloped. Seoul National University, it reads. Sehun hasn’t broken the seal yet. He says it’s better to open it together with Luhan. Although doesn’t look like much, Luhan knows he is happy.

**_Congratulation!_**

****

With that word only, in bold print, they both know Sehun has passed the entrance exam and even granted a full scholarship. Sehun’s family can afford more than multiple of the full tuition, but Sehun insists on getting the scholarship. He is ambitious enough to prove that he is able.

“I’m so proud of you,” Luhan says with a wide smile.

-

“I want to visit my mom,” Luhan whispers under the cold night. They are both laying on Sehun’s bed, his room as dark as the night sky just how Sehun likes it. Tomorrow is Sehun’s beginning of winter break, and Luhan thinks he cannot wait any longer.

“Alright, let’s go and see your mom.”

Sehun brings Luhan on his brand-new car, the one his father bought him for excelling his exams, and as an early birthday present. Sehun has turned the radio to his favorite channel and Luhan sometimes complains on Sehun’s being too fast in speed.

After roughly 15 kilometers away, Sehun’s black Hyundai Elantra comes to a stop in front of a house, that looks much smaller than Luhan’s previous one. Luhan tells him that there is a bell he can ring, and a middle aged woman with a couple of dark bags under her eyes come out a few minutes later.

“Hi, Mrs. Lu. It’s Sehun. Do you still remember me?”

The woman who looks like she has lost so many lips only smile after hearing the name. “Sehun! You’ve grown so much I almost couldn’t recognize you. Come on in.”

She ushers Sehun in, her son following from behind. Luhan’s home may be small, but the warmth Luhan radiates can be felt as soon as he enters the living room. Photos of Luhan and his mother are hung on the wall. There are many of them. She brings them two cups of black tea which Sehun is thankful for.

“Are your parents well, Sehun?”

Sehun takes one sip of the tea before putting it back on the table. “They are doing fine, thank you.”

Luhan wants to throw his arms around his mom’s now seemingly weak body, telling her that his son his okay and she shouldn’t worry to much about it. The two converse, Sehun asking Luhan’s mother how she coping up, and a few other questions that Luhan wants him to deliver to her. Sehun promises the both of them that he will visit again another time, and Luhan is grateful for that. He knows he is crying again, but he doesn’t blame himself. Luhan only whispers ‘please take care of yourself’ to his mom when Sehun bids goodbye.

“I’m glad I ended up in your house that day,” Luhan blurts out of nowhere when they are halfway back to Sehun’s house.

“I’m glad too that you did.”

-

“Lu, do you remember Baekhyun?” Luhan hears Sehun sigh as he begins the conversation. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to recall the memory of the said name. _Baekhyun, Baekhyun_ … Ah!

“The one that looks like a puppy? The one that your tall cousin has a crush on?”

Sehun confirms with a nod at the descriptive answer. “Yeah, that one..”

“What about him?”

“Remember the other day when he asks me to go to the arcade? I thought he was just bored during the winter break and asked me to play with him. But he… he confessed to me…”

Luhan remains silent in his position, waiting for Sehun to finish.

“So yeah, I told Chanyeol about it and he is kind of upset ever since. And the worst part is… he kissed me… of course I didn’t tell him that.”

Luhan maintains his expression to be straight, and Sehun thinks it’s weird. Luhan always reacts. He never keeps still in place and says nothing.

“You okay?”

Luhan puffs his cheeks and shrugs. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sehun’s frown deepens and a teasing smile appears on his smug face. “Are you… jealous?”

Luhan snorts and shakes his head. “What nonsense are you talking about?”

Sehun’s grin grows even bigger, his eyes squinting. “Admit it, you are.”

The older laughs it off and waves his hand. “You wish.”

**-**

“Lu, I’m going to Busan for a few days. It’s like a farewell party since we probably won’t see each other soon,” Sehun announces once he comes back to his room after the last day of school. Luhan can see how much Sehun has changed since the first time Luhan met him. Luhan was 12 and Sehun was 8. The adorable boy with lips has become an attractive young man Luhan can’t take his eyes off.

“When?”

Sehun lets go of his backpack before jumping to the bed. “On the 12th, I think.”

Luhan purses his lips and whispers quietly, “On your birthday then.”

Sehun almost forgets his own birthday which is coming up in a few days. He nods and glances at Luhan curiously. “Don’t worry, they are picking me up at 8 so we can still celebrate together.”

“Who else are going?”

“Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongdae, and Baekhyun…” Sehun notices how Luhan sighs at the last name mentioned so he quickly assures him, “Don’t worry about him. Chanyeol is making a big move on him when we are there and all of us are helping.”

Luhan rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say anything.”

Sehun extends his arm to make a motion as if ruffling Luhan’s hair. “Your face said it all.”

The smaller male looks away and huffs. “Whatever.”

Sehun’s most awaited birthday has come. The birthday boy is still in deep slumber, not minding any business. Sehun looks so pure in his sleep and Luhan just wants to touch him, caressing him and telling him that he is happy to have met Sehun again. He whispers lowly by Sehun’s ear, until the taller finally wakes up. “Hey…” his voice is hoarse, but it has become one of Luhan’s most favorite things in the world.

“Happy birthday, Sehunnie!” Luhan cheers and claps his hands. “I’m sorry I can’t give you anything,” Luhan mutters, his eyes turning apologetic.

“Shush. I don’t need anything else Lu. I’m… already happy that you are here.”

Luhan beams at his words and nods. “Have the happiest day and enjoy your trip Sehunnie.”

Sehun sits up and rests his back against the wall, thinking for a while before suggesting, “You wanna tag along?”

Luhan shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I’ll be waiting at home!”

Luhan watches as Sehun carries two bags outside, the tall and lanky Park Chanyeol helping him to get them inside the trunk. He has seen a few of his friends before. The tanned male must be Jongin, while the owl-like boy is Kyungsoo. There are 2 other guys Luhan can’t recognize, which must be Minseok and Jongdae. And there is the infamous Byun Baekhyun, sitting prettily at the back of the car.

“I’m going first. Take care of the house for me,” Sehun whispers lowly so the others won’t catch it.

Luhan merely smiles and waves Sehun away as he sees Chanyeol’s car speeding off. He doesn’t notice the way his hand starts getting more translucent as if it’s almost gone.

-

Luhan flips his palm back and forth. The Chinese male doesn’t understand how it is possible but he finds his body getting weaker and out of energy each day. It’s been 5 days since Sehun’s departure. His body is sprawled on Sehun’s bed, staring off to the ceiling then turning to the window. Luhan had requested Sehun to leave it a bit open, so he can sit by the window and let himself lost among the moon and stars. He now often takes hundreds of glances to his hand which will disappear randomly at times. If Luhan thinks things cannot get any worse, he is wrong. Both his hands disappeared at once for two times yesterday, and then it was his leg’s turn afterwards not too long after. Luhan doesn’t panic. In fact, he is unbelievably calm about the situation. He just wonders how Sehun will react. He doesn’t want to make the younger burdened. Luhan looks up to count the stars, wishing and praying to every single one of them for his existence to be allowed to stay a bit longer.

-

“Sehun! You’re home!” Luhan’s lips cannot grow any bigger when he hears the younger open the wooden door and steps inside. Sehun puts away his luggage first before opening his arms wide, letting Luhan bury his face on his chest. “Hey, Lu.”

Luhan who has his arms wrapped tightly around Sehun’s waist suddenly realizes that his left palm is acting up again. He excuses himself by saying he misses Sehun too much to let go of the hug and even has to bear with the endless teasing by the younger.

“How was Busan?” Luhan asks after dragging Sehun to the bed and asks him to lay together.

“It’s really good. The beaches are really cool. So Chanyeol finally has the balls to ask Baekhyun out. We don’t know if it is because Baekhyun pitied him or really like him in return, but I think they are perfect for each other. Baekhyun will figure it out eventually,” Sehun rambles excitedly and Luhan can’t feel any happier to see the younger talk a lot. “Let’s go there together one day. Just the two of us, I mean if you want,” it is a rare moment when Sehun becomes shy, so Luhan plants a kiss on his nose then cooing at the adorable giant boy.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

-

Sehun who is delighted to go back to Busan again, arranged their trip only 2 days after Sehun got home. Luhan tells him it can wait, afraid that Sehun may be exhausted from the 6 days trip, but Sehun insists on going. Sehun reasons to his parents that he wants to travel as much as he can before college starts. His parents let him.

Sehun doesn’t pack much this time, since it’s probably only going to be 2 days and 1 night stay. He doesn’t forget to bring the camera his father bought 2 years ago. “I want to make as many memories as I can,” Sehun says to Luhan when the older asks what’s the point of bringing the device when they are only staying for 1 night.

The drive to Busan takes approximately 4 hours by car. The villa Sehun chooses looks fine and clean, and it’s merely 5 minutes walk from the beach. He comments about how he and his friends had stayed there before. After dropping their stuff in the room, Sehun shows the town around. To the market, to the park, to anywhere Luhan likes to go. He doesn’t fail to take pictures of each places they visit. At the end of the day, when the sky turns brilliant red and orange, Sehun leads Luhan to the beach by the hotel. He takes out the cloth he has prepared earlier, spreading it on the sand for them both to sit on. Sehun glances over to Luhan who has the largest smile plastered on his face. He, himself, cannot help but adore the sight of the beautiful—his beautiful heaven sent Luhan. His heart feels full at the sight of his bundle of joy.

“Luhan…” Sehun mumbles quietly under his breath, but Luhan hears his name being called by the taller one. Luhan turns around and responses with, “Hmm?”

Sehun doesn’t reply instantly. He takes a black box with velvet cover from the bag he has been carrying all day. He pushes the item to Luhan and then mutters, “Happy Birthday.”

Luhan has his eyes widened when Sehun opens the box. It’s the couple bangles they saw… months ago. He blinks a few times before pointing to himself, “Is this for me?”

Sehun grins. “Who else?”

“B-But I can’t wear it…” Luhan hesitated at Sehun’s idea. What is he thinking?

“It’s fine. I will wear it,” Sehun explains when he puts the bigger bangle on. The way the piece dangles around Sehun’s wrist makes the bangle look even better. “I will keep yours safely. I will take it out whenever you want to see it. Because it’s yours.”

If Luhan were alive, he knows his breath will hitch at this moment, unable to handle the overflowing feelings he has for Sehun. The stupid handsome boyish smile Sehun puts doesn’t help him at all, so Luhan reaches his hands to cup Sehun’s sharp jawline and presses his lips against his. Sehun forgets the box away for a moment and let himself be drawn away in Luhan.

“I- I think I love you.”

-

One month and a half after, Sehun has moved most of his belongings to the dormitory. Sehun has brought Luhan there a few times. They look spacious enough for two, one will have their own room, which Sehun will be sharing it with Chanyeol. After the last delivery, Sehun tells his parents that it will be better for him to start staying in the dorm to get used to the campus site. Sehun ends up majoring in law, and Luhan is proud of him.

“When will Chanyeol move in?”

Sehun shrugs as he folds the big box away. “Probably the day right before college starts,” he mumbles and puts away the box to join the other unused cartons. He then joins Luhan on the couch, turning on the TV. Luhan who cannot stand the bore that romantic comedy soap opera causes, gets up and asks Sehun to turn the speaker. As always, Sehun’s favorite jazz playlist is playing.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Luhan giggles as he offers his hand out. Sehun doesn’t reject Luhan’s hand this time. He also gets up from the couch to join Luhan dancing to the rhythm. Sehun can tell, Luhan and he pretty much don’t know what they are doing. They look like two drunken young men who just got to know alcohol. Sehun jeers at Luhan for constantly ‘stepping’ on his foot, which only earns a sheepish grin from Luhan. The two move their heart out, until Sehun stops when he sees a glitch on Luhan’s hand.

“L-Lu! W-What was that?!” Sehun shrieks and moves away.

Luhan who seems a little confused albeit expecting where this conversation can go. “What was what, Sehun?”

“I-I don’t know! Y-Your hand…”

Luhan sighs. “Promise me you won’t freak out.”

Sehun doesn’t like the sound of it but he only nods.

“I honestly don’t know Sehunnie… it happens quite frequently for now. Sometimes, I couldn’t get my body up, it feels weak like a thin paper but heavy like tons of weights.”

“I-I… why didn’t you tell me Lu?” Sehun bites back his cry. Luhan sends him apologetic smile and shakes his head. “See, you’re all worked up. I don’t want to worry you…”

This time, it is Sehun’s turn to hide his face on Luhan’s chest. He muffles his sobs with his hands, wanting the image of days with no Luhan to begone.

“I love you Sehunnie,” Luhan says with so much affection, causing Sehun to let his tears go.

“I love you so much, Lu. I really do. P-Please don’t go…”

Luhan strokes the Sehun’s black locks and gives him genuinely rueful smile. Sehun really hates to see it. “Sehun, promise me one thing.”

Sehun, still with his bottled emotion with pent up frustration, raises his face up from Luhan’s chest. “W-What…”

“Promise me, even without me by your side, you will live a good life. I will be watching!”

That night, both curl their bodies on Sehun’s bed, trying to live the dream in hope tomorrow never comes.

-

The sun is truly bright that early morning, as if mocking Sehun’s cold other side of the bed. The light stubbornly makes its way into Sehun’s room through the olive green and transparent white curtain.

“Luhan…? Luhan! Luhan!” Sehun cries out desperately when he sees no sign of Luhan beside him. Tears begin falling from his already swollen eyes, not minding to add the puff even more obvious. His heart begins drumming out of nervousness. It appears that his brain stops functioning out of anxiety. Sehun starts to search Luhan to every corner of the dorm room, but to no avail, Luhan is nowhere to be found. Positive thoughts are the least on Sehun’s mind right now.

He stops momentarily when he sees the bangle piece that is supposedly belong to Luhan. It is there. Of course Luhan can’t take the item. Sehun slowly lands his bottom on the black couch they used to cuddle just yesterday. The bangle sits on top of an open book on the coffee table. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to notice the purpose of the jewelry.

_I love you._

Sehun’s words come out as a pathetic whisper. He doesn’t notice the tremor of his hands and the numbness of his legs. His chin trembles greatly as he lets himself fall off the couch to his knees. Laying his head on the table, his eyes welled up with big fat tears. Sehun catches the letters he specially ordered to be engraved on the back side of the bangle.

_for eternity_.

Sehun has never cried so much in his life.

-

_1 Year Ago, Heaven_

_“Welcome to the heaven, Luhan,” a dreamy voice says out of nowhere, making Luhan startle from his stand, almost fumbling down._

_“H-Heaven? Am I dead?” Luhan questions with disbelief eyes._

_The male who seems to be an Angel or some sort, nods at Luhan’s question. “Yes. Luhan, 20 years old. Chinese who lives in Bucheon, Korea,” the Angel begins reading Luhan’s information from what apparently looks like a clipboard. “The Heaven generously grants humans additional days where they can continue living on Earth before coming back to Heaven. As a soul, of course. You can use this time to say goodbye to your family, partner, or whoever. Nevertheless, your memory of this will not be given until you return, for policy sake.”_ _Luhan stills looks a little puzzled but he lets the Angel continue, “Judging from your clean track record…” the beautiful male stops talking to turn the clipboard for Luhan to see._

**_360_ ** _._

_“You are lucky, Luhan. Not many people are granted almost a full year,” the Angel comments before putting the clipboard away. He extends his arm for Luhan to take and leads the Chinese male to what looks like the edge of the cloudy floor._

_“Now, now. Enjoy your time,” he hears the Angel speaks for the last time before he feels his body being pushed off the high place, shutting his eyes tightly._

_Luhan wakes up in a familiar area._

**Author's Note:**

> well... it just happened. don't kill me. ( ˘︹˘ )  
> please leave your thoughts on the comments!


End file.
